1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ecological mobile container, and more particularly to an ecological mobile container used for a building, square, rod or the like to plant arbor, bush, lawn, vegetable and fruit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional container has a drainage system and a drainage passage at the lower portion thereof, and comprises a container body and a drainage root-resistance tray. The bottom of the container body has a drainage ventilation trough and a water storage trough. The drainage ventilation trough communicates with the exterior of the container body. The upper side wall of the water storage trough has a plurality of overflow openings which communicate with the drainage ventilation trough. The drainage root-resistance tray is located above the drainage ventilation trough and the water storage trough of the container body, and has a plurality of through holes corresponding in position to the water storage trough. Due to the design of the water storage trough, water must be stored in the water storage trough in advance, not drained direct. When the water in the water storage trough reaches the overflow openings, the water will be drained away through the overflow openings. Therefore, the bottom of the planting container always has water. Even if the water stored in the soil or the planting substance is evaporated, the water in the water storage trough will be transpired upward to supply water to the plant. This ensures normal growing of the plant and provides a heat preservation effect.
The conventional planting container has an intersected groove at the bottom of the container and water penetration holes above the groove to achieve drainage, ventilation and water storage effects of the container body. The planting substance and the plant don't have the heat preservation function. The container doesn't have an automatic irrigation system. The structure of the conventional planting container is simple. The cross spaced battens above the groove of a single container needs installation so it is inconvenient for assembly.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.